


Hanakotoba-teaser (it's like 10% finished, I'm so sorry)

by kindaeccentric



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Language of Flowers, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Murder Mystery, Other, Teasers & Trailers, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaeccentric/pseuds/kindaeccentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a teaser/a few lines from future fanfic trilogy<br/>I should'n post it, but... I'm gonna update it with the full thing after my exam session, bear with me<br/>I just need to know if anybody actually wants to read it</p>
<p>(I probably suck at the whole language of flowers thing, but I already spend many hours on studying it, so I might go crazy soon)<br/>and those divided parts are not in the chronological order yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanakotoba-teaser (it's like 10% finished, I'm so sorry)

'Hanakotoba'  
Hannibal entered the flower shop. The specific aroma of plants, water and dirt felt fresh and familiar. He always believed the artificial air fresheners to be in extremely bad taste, so he was glad it was not a case there. He looked at the corpulent woman behind the counter. She smiled at him sweetly. 'Wie könne ich sie helfen?' she asked politely.  
'Ich hab' gehört, dass ich eine gute Floristin hier finden kann.'  
He didn't even finish his line, when a young, pretty brunette came into the shop from behind the staff door. She had a black dress on, very professional. She immediately spotted Hannibal and smiled in a learned way.  
'Hier, unsere Prinzessin', started the corpulent woman, but the girl cut her off.  
'I'll take this one mother, thank you'. The older woman didn't even try to discuss it, she just obediently left.  
Hannibal knew he found exactly who was he looking for.  
'Fraulein Eckhart?'  
'Yes. How can I help you?'  
'I wanted to buy flowers for someone very dear to me'  
The girl looked at him closely, but couldn't quite figure him out.  
'Purple carnations maybe?'  
'I would prefer something more sophisticated, to commemorate a long, difficult, but beautiful relationship.'  
'Oh, I'm sorry. I'm used to tourist. They only buy flowers to get into woman's pants. What are your intentions then? What do you want to say to that... special someone?'  
\---  
Will was looking through the window with a glass of wine in his hand and didn't bother to move upon hearing Hannibal coming in. He learned to recognize him by noises now. He remember the sound of his walk, rhythm of breathing, his coat being taken off and hanged, little satisfied hums.  
'I didn't expect you to like Germany', he said loudly. Hannibal smiled to himself. Will turned into a real predator using his senses.  
'Since for now it would be risky to visit Italy, Berlin must do. It has museums, galleries and will allow us to lick our wounds in peace.'  
'Lick each other's wounds you mean'  
'If you prefer. I brought something for you'  
Hannibal came close to Will and put a hand on his hip, with the other presenting a bouquet of violet crocuses to him. Graham turned around with Hannibal's hand adjusting to his movement, but never leaving his body. They were practically pressed against each other, Will leaning against the windowsill.  
'Flowers?'  
'Yes. Do you like them?'  
'You are giving me flowers. Romantic and slightly disturbing. You wouldn't give me anything without meaning.'  
'I can assure you they're fitting. Someone helped me choose them for you'  
Will took the flowers from Hannibal and escaped his frame gracefully with a smirk.  
'Thank you'  
\---  
'Hannibal will kill you.'  
'Only if I step in his way.'  
'You are naive to believe it. Sooner or later he will do something to ruin your peace, just to see what happens.'  
Will turned around and headed for the door, opened it, but before he stepped outside he looked at the girl once more thoughtfully.  
'If he decides to kill you by himself be more than sure he'll make a dinner for me out of you. And I won't hesitate to eat it. Because I warned you.'  
\---  
'Do you wish to know how he described you?'  
'I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway'  
\---  
'How did you know?'  
'I followed her. The same way you followed me.'  
Will touched the body with the top of his hand.  
'Still warm. Are you hungry perhaps?'  
'Are you?'  
'Feed me.'  
'Oh Will, there is nearly nothing I would deny you.'  
\---  
'It's so good I could kiss the chef'  
Hannibal smiled.  
'Be sure to do that after dinner'  
\---  
'Another bouquet? You are spoiling me.'  
Hannibal embraced him from behind, placed a hand gently on his stomach where he once stabbed him and nuzzled his nose to Will's neck and hair.  
'I enjoy your smell harmonized with the scent of flowers. Not that I don't enjoy your smell alone, it's truly divine, but I might sometimes allow myself the decadence of creating a kind of a perfume based on it.'  
'Inspiration from German literature?'  
'So you actually do look into my books. Yes, but I improved it. I accept change and the fragility of the moment and take the most out of it.'  
\---  
'Typical romance doesn't fit us'  
'No. However, we sliced it, took parts we liked and made them our own and unique'  
\---  
'How do you feel, Will?'  
'Figuratively consumed. A bit sore. Satisfied. Like always with you'  
\---  
'There is something strangely comforting about wearing clothes that you chose for me. You make me fit your tastes.'  
'You already changed my tastes the moment I fell for you.'  
Will genuinely smiled.  
'But you do like seeing me dressed like that'  
'I was always guilty of simple pleasures. And to be honest with you, I admire your beauty no matter how are you clad'  
Will stood behind Hannibal's chair, put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to him.  
'And if at all. You draw me when I'm sleeping. I can hear your pencils scratching against the paper.'  
Hannibal touched his hand, so Will let him take it. He received a kiss to the inside of his palm. It felt surprisingly intimate and sexual, almost like getting the insides of his thighs kissed.  
\---  
'Looking for a suitable victims must take her a lot of time. Name, beauty...'  
‘She has a skill.’  
\---  
'You came back. Why? People who buy single bouquets don't usually come back.'  
'Let's say I loved your last composition.'  
'I wouldn’t call it a composition. Anyway I'm flattered, but did your special someone like it too?'  
'Oh, he was trilled. Especially by the jewelry.'  
The girl froze with pruning scissors and a white rose in her hand.  
'What jewelry?'  
Hannibal ignored her question and continued with his own thought.  
'As for me, my favourite part was the vine around her wrists and ankles.'  
Victoria couldn't move or speak.  
'We admire your work, Miss Eckhart and would love to invite you for dinner.'  
\---  
‘Now that I think about it, I should have told you to just get him some grass. And mallow eventually.’  
\---  
'My father was a psychiatrist, but he had a soft spot for the language of flowers. There are many schools and a single flower has different meanings in different cultures. Sometimes I thought he loved it more than he loved me.'  
'It's a dying art nevertheless.'  
'It is.'  
The girl couldn't keep her eyes off of the flowers on the table. Red spider lilies, black dahlias, white camellias with red stripes and spots, white roses and a single cactus flower hidden between them. This specific mix in hanakotoba could be interpreted as elegant execution of innocence upon finally resisting the love and sexual urges. She realized the dinner isn't for her, and she was invited by Hannibal for him to show off in a twisted, sophisticated case of mental exhibitionism. She could see how he looked at Graham. This was a male ego proudly presenting the newlywed wife. Will even with his lack of knowledge of the arts could sense it. Suddenly another realization hit her. She wasn't sure if she will make it out alive out of this room.  
\---  
'This one is different in more than one way. This one was dying.'  
'The killer could be unaware.'  
'Impossible. I have her medical history. She already had severe symptoms.'  
'The motif changed. We either deal with a copycat or the killer killed someone special. We must interview everyone she had connections with.'  
\---  
'You kill innocent people.'  
'Is cutting flowers for a bouquet killing them? You cut them and arrange with each other to enhance their beauty, to make them shine brighter. They would wither and die anyway.'  
\---  
Will woke up with Hannibal at his side. He looked like a sleeping hound of hell. Will thought to himself that even he is a dog and reached out to pet Hannibal, purposely brushing his cheek, lips and teeth. Parts of him that both terrified and fascinated him. Hannibal smiled under Will's touch and opened his eyes.  
'I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. You looked like a puppy.'  
'Me? Seems like love really makes you blind.'  
Graham laughed and kissed him deeply. Hannibal wrapped his arm around him and manhandled him under himself. They looked at each other for a while.  
'I'm hungry', said Will.  
'Breakfast, sex or hunt?'  
'You became more straightforward lately…’  
‘It’s your influence. The answer, please.’  
‘All of it.’  
\---  
'Ikebana'  
Hannibal found her crying.  
'You reached highest artistry and became a master of your craft. You saved your flower from the blight it was being consumed by.'  
\---  
'Yellow tulip means both friendship and treachery. Red rose is both passionate love and blood of Christ. Ambrosia is pious and mutual love. Purple crocus is poisonous and it's meanings contain cheerfulness, love and a question 'Do you regret loving me?'.'


End file.
